Histeria
by Natrre
Summary: Yoh y algunos de sus amigos son absorbidos por algo extraño y los deja en un planeta Llamado Histeria. nuevos personajes y otras cosas xD
1. Chapter 1

Ehh… bueno es primer fic (no sean malos xD) Los personajes principales son Yoh y Hao… ¡haa! Para que seguir con tanta chachara ya empecemos.

Histeria:

Una vida normal… eso es lo que habría querido el Asakura cuando se enfrentaba a su gemelo en una dura batalla junto a sus amigos… Eso es lo que tenía ahora. Una vida normal, feliz y junto a esa persona tan especial que lo había acompañado hasta Norteamérica, además de buenos amigos, pero por alguna razón se sentía vació. Algo faltaba en su vida. Quizás lo mismo que quería eludir hace 2 meses. Batallas y batallas. Que era lo que realmente quería y necesitaba tan desesperadamente…

-¿Yoh? – Pregunto un chico bajo. Era Manta que despertaba a Yoh de sus recuerdos de cuando hacia grandes hazañas

-¿Qué necesitas Manta? – Pregunto el chico mirando a Manta

-recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena – Dijo Manta en un tono muy bajo, intentando no alarmar a la mujer que veía televisión para no despertar su ira – recuerda que vienen visitas

-¡oh! verdad. Manta vamos – dijo Yoh levantándose y tomando del brazo a Manta.

Los últimos 2 meses han sido largos y para una persona que debe esperar 500 años… que pena ¿no?, pero las esperas se hacen mucho mas cortas cuando estas acompañado de alguien, aunque en el pasado te quiso matar, pero si es bella simpática y te enseña valores. Ha de ser muy tonto para querer ser su enemigo.

La vida de ellos dos era normal un tanto como la de Yoh. Hao salía de compras y Jeanne cocinaba,

A veces Hao pensaba como había llegado a convivir con la persona que alguna vez lo quiso matar. Ella era una persona tan bella, simple y adorable, apenas le propuso a Hao que vivieran juntos Hao acepto. No pudo negarse a esa cara tan angelical.

-¡Jeanne! – decía Hao que caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme casa

-¿Que pasa? – pregunto Jeanne mirando a Hao fijamente

-recuerda que tenemos que salir – le dijo Hao

-¿a donde? – pregunto Jeanne. Al parecer se le había olvidado

-recuerda que mi hermano nos invito a cenar a los 8 y son las 7 de la tarde – le dijo Hao

-verdad… - Jeanne tenia puesto un pijama con mangas y pantalones largos y Hao su ropa normal (el poncho y esas cosas) – sácate esa ropa – le dijo Jeanne

-¡que! – Grito Hao – ¿y tú crees que los demás irán vestidos de etiqueta? – le pregunto Hao

-no pero quiero que hagas la diferencia – le respondió Jeanne

-¿y tu como iras? – Le pregunto Hao – ¿con un pijama roza?

-no – le respondió Jeanne – ya vete a bañarme

-ok – dijo Hao dirigiéndose a al baño

En Histeria

Histeria es un planeta de otra dimensión (explicación breve xD).

Es un lugar dominado por 3 grandes reinos Aderea un reino democrático y pacifista, es el mas pequeño de los 3 sus colores son verde y blanco. Stanbriad El reino mas grande de los 3 ahora se encuentra en caos por que la princesa, la primera mujer en heredar el trono tiene apenas 13 años de edad. Es una niña delgada su pelo es de color azul oscuro y le llega hasta el hombro, sus ojos son color verde esmeralda y su piel es pálida, mide un metro 59. La nueva reina es astuta y sagaz de moral fuerte y extremista, tanto que mando a encarcelar a la cámara alta y baja del senado y tomando todas las provincias del reino quitándoselas a los gobernadores creando el imperio Stanbrariano. Los colores característicos son el blanco y el azul

Asarsia es un reino sumido en el caos ya que se encuentra en guerra contra una organización llamada "la cruzada argenta" que permanece hostil ante cualquier reino.

Asarsia esta comandado por un rey incapaz de llevar a su reino a la victoria frente al invasor. El rey Asarsio Vl perdió a su hijo lo ha buscado por mar y tierra sin hallar resultados. El niño era pelirrojo anaranjado, su piel era pálida, sus ojos son grises y no expresan ningún indicio de vida tiene 14 años. Era un niño prodigo, callado y sin piedad y valiente, además de un intelecto alto, era el segundo heredero a la corona. Primero estaba su hermano mayor Asarsio Vll que era simplemente incapaz para llevar el cargo.

El príncipe perdido fue el primero en no llevar el nombre Asarsio, su nombre era Azrael de folbart.

Cientos de soldados buscaban al príncipe. Se rumoreaba que lo había raptado la cruzada pero era casi imposible, ya que el príncipe se perdió en el castillo. El era el prometido de la princesa Fabia de Stanbriad la ahora emperadora de Stanbriad.

El imperio envió tropas de búsqueda par encontrar al príncipe

-¿Hija, por que buscas a ese niño si usted no quería casarse con el? – le pregunto la madre de Fabia. Fabia al ser emperadora hasta la propia madre le debía respeto.

-ya sabes diplomacia – le explico la emperadora, dándole la espalda - ¿Ma´ podrías irte tengo que planear como atacaremos a los templarios?

-estas loca, ¿como piensas atacarlos? – le regaño su madre

-de alguna manera los venceremos si total le ganamos en escala de 100 a 1 – le explico la emperadora

-tu padre murió combatiendo contra ellos y dio toda su vida para extinguir a la orden templaría, - le explico su madre

-yo no tengo al senado que me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Mi papa nunca los pudo exterminar por completo por culpa de ellos – le dijo Fabia – ¿ahora podrías irte?

En la Tierra:

Después de no verse en casi 5 meses los amigos se juntaron entre ellos Hao.

Sin duda todos estaban felices, compartiendo y hablando de sus experiencias y aventuras.

Hao y Jeanne se veían muy juntos casi ni se separaban uno del otro. En cambio Yoh cada vez de separaba mas del grupo y de su prometida. Recordando viejos tiempos, pero no era el único, Hao, Horo horo y Ren tenia el mismo sentimiento, las ansias de aventura y de peligro recorrían sus venas mucho más rápido que su sangre.

Los cuatro nombrados anteriormente salieron al patio en compañía de Chocolove y Ryu

-que aburrida y monótona se ha vuelto la vida últimamente ¿cierto? – Dijo Ren mirando las estrellas, intentando alcanzarlas con su mirada – se que hay algo allí afuera que nos espera

-me gustaría creerte Ren – le dijo Yoh

-¿y que te impide no creerle? – le pregunto Hao. Yoh dirigió su vista a la casa. Hao entendió enseguida

-a que pasa algo en los próximos 10 segundos – dijo Chocolove

-¿Cuánto a puestas? – le pregunto Ryu

-5 – le respondió Chocolove

-ok esta bien. Desde ahora ¡ya! –

Todos se miraron entre si. Parecía tonto y de hecho era muy tonto, pero todos querían que pasara algo en esos 10 segundos

-1… 2 – contaba Chocolove – 3 4 5 6 – todos estaban con los nervios de punta, habían depositado toda su confianza en esa absurda apuesta – 7 8 9 – ya era seguro… nada había ocurrido en esos 10 segundo – 10

-¡gane! – dijo Ryu

-que absurdo es obvio que iba a ganar Ryu – dijo Horo horo

- fue solo suerte – dijo Chocolove.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que algo raro ocurrió.

Una mano oscura emergió del suelo. Antes de que lograran reaccionar, la mano los tomo. Ninguno se logro zafar de las fauces. Después de unos 3 segundos la mano desapareció.

Aparecieron en una ladera de pasto seco (pasto de color café claro no se si se le dirá así).

El lugar era un paraíso terrenal. A la bajada de ladera se veía un exuberante bosque de color café claro y arriba se erguían imponentes montañas. El cielo estaba nublado y corría una brisa entre suave y fuerte, parecía que había llovido antes.

Ren fue el primero en despertar. Miro el lugar en que se encontraba. No tardo en darse cuenta que junto a ellos había un niño de unos 10 años, bajo, sus ojos eran naranjos y su pelo negro, era moreno y vestía de color negro

-¡tu fuiste el que nos trajiste a este lugar! – le grito Ren tomándolo del cuello

-Ren suelta al niño – le dijo Horo horo, levantándose junto con los demás – no creo que el haya sido el que nos trajo a este lugar

-Horo horo tiene razón – Agrego Yoh.

Len soltó al niño y lanzo al suelo, el niño se levanto apenas

-¿como se llama este lugar? – pregunto Hao

-estamos en las laderas de las montañas del norte en la provincia de Sielas

-¡¿Qué? – Pregunto Chocolove – ¿podrías repetirlo y explicarlo bien?

-estamos en la provincia de Sielas si usted va camino al su. A unos 70 kilómetros encontrara la capital – le dijo el niño

-entonces tendremos que pasar por el bosque – dijo Ryu

-el bosque se llama "ofrenda del otoño" es muy peligroso ya que hay riscos por todos lados y ríos, además de animales peligrosos

-¿y tu sabes algún camino? – pregunto Ren

- si y con gusto los llevare valientes guerreros – dijo el niño encaminándose hacia al bosque seguido por los demás

Caminaron unos minutos, Horo horo y Ren tenían ciertas sospechas del niño. Tenia un carácter muy extraño y lo mas notable era que era un chaman, seguramente todos se habrían dado cuenta de eso.

Hao ya no podía leer los sentimientos desde que llego a ese lugar, además sus poderes estaban un poco debilitados, pero siguió caminando

-es muy extraño que forasteros vengan a Stanbriad, con todo esto de la emperatriz y el encarcelamiento del senado – dijo el niño caminando, de espalda a los demás

-hee… si claro – dijo Yoh intentando seguir la conversación

-¿y de donde son ustedes forasteros? – pregunto el niño

-del norte – respondió Yoh nuevamente

-haa de Aderea lindo lugar ¿no?, y para que vienen a Stanbriad ustedes viviendo en tal país – dijo el niño

-venimos a ver a unos familiares y asegurarnos de que estén bien – dijo Hao que miraba cautivado tal bosque

-Stanbriad es un lugar bonito – dijo el niño

-¿por cierto como te llamas niño? – dijo Chocolove.

El niño se detuvo y extrañamente se hizo humo, para el terror de los chicos

-me llamo Gelder uno de los diez miembros del circulo de Kalgia – dijo la voz del niño. La voz silencio todo el bosque, y Gelder seguramente los había guiado a una trampa.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos y aterrados, Hao dijo que nadie saliera de un círculo que hizo con una varilla

-esto es estupido – dijo Ren – lo mejor será que hagamos un campamento para pasar la noche ya que esta oscureciendo.

En el castillo de la emperatriz

Fabia estaba sentada en su cama, se había acostumbrado a estar sola todo el día, el único que lo acompañaba era su espíritu y su instructor de sacerdote.

Se sentaba escuchando solos las voces de sus pensamientos y como mataría a cada templario, todos iban a morir de forma diferente, cada una más cruel y dolorosa que la anterior

-y crees que nos vencerás – dijo una voz rara como una doble voz.

Fabia viro y era un chico vestido con una armadura negra con detalles azules, estaba con un casco como una calavera con cachos negra, tenia una capa

-Thanatos – Pregunto Fabia – el líder de los templarios

-¿por que nos quieres matar?, si la verdadera amenaza es el circulo de Kalgia. Ellos son los chamanes más poderosos

-ustedes son los únicos que me importan

-veamos si te vamos a importar después de que mueras – dijo Thanatos sacando sus espadas.

Thanatos ataco rápidamente. Era hábil con las espadas y Fabia solo pudo detener los primeros golpes y fue abatida por Thanatos. Solo pudo golpear el casco de Thanatos y hacerle un pequeño corte en la cara.

Thanatos miro a Fabia sin su casco. Era de piel Palida su pelo era desordenado y de color plateado. Sus ojos eran celestes.

Fabia simplemente lo miro asustada pero todo se sentía en paz al lado de el. Su cara expandía terror a la vez que calma.

Fabia quito la vista de el, este desapareció, eso si dejo una carta, Fabia la abrió y leyó

-"los salvadores ya han llegado y están cercas. Pd. Te veo mañana en los claros, sola" – Fabia dejo el mensaje debajo de su almohada y se acostó.

En el bosque "ofrenda del otoño"

Todos dormitaban. Nadie se atrevía a quedarse dormido, por las supuestas bestias que yacían en el bosque y ese niño que quizás los espiaba.

Hao miraba fijamente una flor que yacía al lado de el. Era plateada con puntos rojos

-¿Cómo se llamara este lugar? – pregunto Ryu

-este lugar o mejor dicho planeta se llama Histeria – le respondió Hao – de hecho estamos en otra dimensión

-¿y sabes que nos trajo aquí? – pregunto Ren también levantándose

-eso no lo se, quizás los propios grandes espíritus – contesto Hao nuevamente – lo mejor será dormir, el espíritu de fuego se quedara de guardia. – dijo Hao acostándose

-si esta bien – dijo Yoh acostándose

Ya al otro día. Había sido una noche tranquila sin ningún problema para ellos y para Fabia, la cual mando brigadas al bosque en busca de los supuestos "salvadores", ella fue personalmente en busca de ellos. Dejando solo al templario, pero el tenia sus planes.

-despierten tarados, mientras mas rápido salgamos del bosque y lleguemos a la ciudad mejor – dijo Hao despertando a todos sus amigos

-espera, ¿pero sabes en que dirección queda la ciudad? – pregunto Horo horo

-no… - respondió Hao

-yo se hacia donde queda – dijo la el niño de la doble voz. No daba mucha confianza ver a Thanatos, ya que estaba con esa armadura oscura y con diseños escalofriantes, además de esa voz que adoptaba cuando tenia puesto el casco, era aterrador

-¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Ren, preparando su espada

-no creo que quieran pelar, además con niveles tan bajo – dijo Thanatos

-¡me dijiste débil! – grito Ren. Horo horo intento detenerlo, pero el impulsivo Ren se lanzo al ataque, pero ni siquiera pudo tocar a Thanatos, ya que este preparo un escudo de fuerza. Ren quedo en el suelo

-que les he dicho, no están en condiciones para pelear – dijo Thanatos intentando ayudar a Ren, pero este se negó – cruzar un portal es agotador

-¿y como sabes que cruzamos un portal, o lo que sea esa mano? – pregunto Yoh

-se nota en sus caras, además su poder espiritual esta bajo, bueno el camino esta para – dijo Thanatos apuntando. Todos se dieron vuelta a ver el lugar, luego se dieron vuelta y Thanatos desapareció

-¿y a donde se fue este tipo, ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre? – pregunto Ryu

-entonces, vamos a que esperamos – dijo Horo horo, que iba a la cabeza.

Bueno eso es el primer capitulo, es un poco corto. Luego entraran los que se quedaron en la tierra y Lizerg xD


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews y por la bienvenida n.n

Si se quedaron con dudas. Se Irán revelando capitulo a capitulo

Capitulo 2: Desaparecidos

Los chicos hace un día que habían desaparecido, sin dejar el menor rastro de ello. Ni siquiera Anna los pudo encontrar con sus poderes de sacerdotisa, pero sabía que algo raro había pasado con ellos ese día.

Tamao, Manta y Jeanne caminaban juntos buscando a los chicos. Jeanne era la más preocupada, por que le había pasado lo mismo hace unos meses con Marco y Lizerg.

Flash back

-¡viviremos junto con Hao! – grito Lizerg frente a su doncella

-doncella esto es una falta de respeto para nosotros – decía Marco al lado de Lizerg.

Hao entro en la habitación curioso por los gritos que emanaban desde esa habitación. Miro a Lizerg y a Marco luego a Jeanne.

De Jeanne brotaban lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-¡muere! – grito Lizerg lanzando su péndulo. Hao iba a morir, no tenia ningún poder en ese entonces, pero Jeanne detuvo el péndulo con la punta de su dedo.

Hao miro extrañado a la doncella.

Luego de eso Lizerg y Marco arrancaron en dirección al jardín de la casona, aunque fueron seguidos por Jeanne y Hao. Al llegar al patio, los dos perseguidos se dieron vuelta a mirar a la doncella, pero en ese momento una mano escura similar a la que se llevo a los jóvenes apareció y los tomo, de un momento a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Los testigos se quedaron estupefactos y aterrorizados por esa cosa, la cual se notaba que era enormemente fuerte.

Fin Flash back

-¿doncella? – pregunto Manta jalándola del vestido

-¿q… que pasa? – pregunto la doncella sumida en sus pensamientos

-creo que es mejor juntarnos con los demás, quizás hayan encontrado algo – dijo Tamao. Sus compañeros aceptaron.

Anna se veía preocupada, y con temor, sabia que algo había pasado esa noche, pero para no alarmar a sus amigos no dijo nada. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera esa cosa, no miedo terror, y de lo que le haya hecho a su amado.

Tamao también había sentido esa oscura energía, por eso también estaba preocupada y quizás más que Anna por que las 2 personas que más quería se las llevo esa cosa, Yoh y Ren.

Por suerte estaban apunto de descubrir que era esa cosa.

En Histeria

Horo horo iba a la cabeza del grupo. Nadie había elegido ni votado por un líder, pero Horo horo se veía seguro de si mismo, y los demás se sentían seguros, y confiaban plenamente en que el asumiría el cargo de manera optima, y que lo haría muy bien.

Todos estaban algo asustados por las dos extrañas personas que se habían encontrado ayer.

-el ultimo me dio mas miedo que el primero – dijo Ryu

-a quien no le da miedo que se te aparezca una persona, con una armadura, 2 espadas y con una voz escalofriante, y que además te golpee – dijo Ren haciendo sonar sus puños

-los 2 eran fuertes quizás mas que yo – dijo Hao, todos miraron a Hao, ahora si que daban miedo

-¿y como un niño va a ser mas poderoso, que alguien de mas de mil años? – pregunto Yoh, algo preocupado

-no lo se – dijo Hao con total simpleza

-es mejor que descansemos aquí llevamos toda la mañana caminando – dijo Horo horo lo cual todos aceptaron – Ryu, Chocolove y yo iremos a buscar comida – todos aceptaron, y los pronunciados fueron en busca de comida.

La comida escaseaba por estos bosques ya que en todo lo que habían caminado desde que llegaron a Histeria no habían visto nada, ningún animal.

Siguieron una senda, algo borrosa lo que significaba que estos paramos no eran muy transitados.

Caminaron hasta que se encontraron con una persona, al fin

La niña de aspecto un poco delicado, tiene cabello azabache, ojos verdes y de piel blanca Vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta el tobillo, y sin mangas, y botas blancas, también usaba aretes rosados, era un poco mas baja que Horo horo.

La niña apenas los vio se paro enseguida, ya que estaba sentada en el pasto.

Ryu fue el primero en acercarse y muy rápido y darle piropos y todas las cosa que el acostumbra a hacer frente a las mujeres (niñas)

-Ryu… ¿podrías dejar a la niña en paz? – dijo Horo horo

-si claro –dijo Ryu alejándose de la niña - ¿y quien eres?

-me llamo Fabia, como puedo ver ustedes son chamanes

-si –le respondió Chocolove – que comes que adivinas ¿cereal? –le pregunto Chocolove diciendo sus clásicos chistes, aunque sin gracia

-¿era un chiste? – pregunto Fabia

-si era un chiste – le respondió Chocolove

-haa… ya… heee claro –respondió Fabia con unas risitas – no creo que sean de Stanbriad

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Horo horo

-ni tampoco de Aderea ni de Asarsia – respondió Fabia. Horo horo pensó "nos pillo"

-¿y por que dices eso? – pregunto Horo horo

-por sus vestimentas tan raras, ¿díganme de donde vienen?

-si te digo no nos creerás – dijo Chocolove

-díganlo sin temor, total soy una pobre niña indefensa ¿Qué les podría hacer? – le respondió Fabia

-ok –dijo Horo horo – venimos de otro planeta llamado "tierra" alguien o algo nos trajo aquí, y no sabemos que es – le respondió Horo horo

-ok solo eso quería saber – Fabia luego de las ultimas palabras, chiflo muy fuerte, y luego de eso aparecieron soldados que solo se les podía ver sus ojos, por que el casco les tapaba todo excepto los ojos, el casco tenia una cola de caballo atrás que llegaba hasta la espalda, y todo lo demás de armadura era metal gris con diseños de cruz azules.

Los soldado lanzaron redes pero Chocolove las rompió. En total eran unos 20 soldados. Los soldados fueron rápidamente superados por los chamanes.

Todos los soldados estaban abatidos a los pies de Emperatriz.

Fabia los miro a todos, pero no perdió tiempo en atacarlos con su bastón.

No era nada del otro mundo luchar contra ella, pero tenias técnicas bastante raras.

Horo horo hizo aparecer su espada azul, y ataco a Fabia, la cual se defendió con su bastón, pero al final se partió con las fuerza de los golpes de Horo horo, pero en un rápido movimiento Fabia doblo el brazo de Horo horo y le quito su espada, retrocedió unos paso y levanto la espada para defenderse. Fabia era presa del pánico.

-oye ya tranquila – dijo Horo horo

-vengan conmigo –dijo Fabia que tenia la espada en la garganta de Horo horo. Caminaron unos paso, hasta que Fabia se detuvo, sintió una mano y luego al igual que ella tenia una espada roja en su garganta. Horo horo disolvió la posesión dejando a la espada azul convertida en solo un barra de madera

-¿quien eres? – le pregunto Hao al oído

-no te lo diré – le dijo Fabia entre dientes.

Hao quito su espada pero la tenia sostenida del cuello ahorcándola, para que hablara

-quien eres ya te dije –le hablo Hao

-no te lo diré –dijo Fabia.

Hao seguía torturando a Fabia que ya estaba apunto de llorar

-¡dilo! –grito Hao

-por favor déjame – decía llorando Fabia

-Hao deberías dejarla – le dijo Yoh.

Hao miro a Fabia que sollozaba, el llanto también invadió a Hao dejando libre a Fabia.

Hao se seco las lágrimas, y ayudo a Fabia a levantarse

- perdona… - le dijo Hao

-ya no importa…-dijo Fabia que aun sollozaba

-dinos quien eres, no te haremos nada – dijo Ren

-me llamo Fabia… ¿un gusto? –estirando su brazo a Ren, estrecharon sus brazos.

Aun brotaban lágrimas de los ojos de Fabia, pero eran la nada misma

-¿y quienes son ustedes? –pregunto Fabia

-bueno… para que mentir –dijo Yoh –venimos de otro planeta.

-eso ya lo sabia – les dijo Fabia

Fabia al escuchar esto chiflo como la ultima vez, pero mucho mas fuerte. Enseguida los chicos se preparon con sus armas, pero Fabia decía que no era necesario

-tranquilos… tranquilos esto no es necesario, los he estado buscando toda la mañana, y ellos también – dijo Fabia apuntando hacia atrás de los chicos. Los chicos giraron y vieron a unos 200 soldados a sus espaldas similares a los anteriores.

-por favor les digo que no ataquen – dijo Fabia tomando el brazo de Horo horo.

Todos bajaron sus armas

-¡princesa! – se escuchaba una voz muy conocida para los chicos entre los soldados.

-¡Lizerg! – corrió la Emperatriz a su encuentro

-¡Lizerg! –dijeron los 6 al unísono muy sorprendidos

Fabia y Lizerg se abrazaron, parecían algo así como novios, por que el abrazo no era igual al de unos de simples amigos.

Atrás de los 2 jóvenes abrazados estaba Marco vestido con una túnica blanca

-emperatriz, veo que sus guardianes fue abatida por… -Marco se quedo estupefacto al ver a esos odiosos jóvenes nuevamente, y sobretodo de ver a Hao – ustedes… ¡como es posible! –decía Marco

-¿Qué pasa Marc?… -Lizerg no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio a los chicos – ¡chicos! – corrió Lizerg a saludarlos, Hao se alejo del grupo, no quería estar cerca del peliverde, y al verlo sabia que esto iba a generar algún conflicto, además de la agresión a la "princesa" – ¿como están? me extraña verlos acá – decía Lizerg muy entusiasmado

-no sabemos ni que nos trajo a este lugar – dijo Ren

-¡hay! Que linda reunión – decía esa terrorífica voz nuevamente, era Thanatos sentado en una rama – pretenden invitarme a alguna fiesta no se… mi cuartel es muy aburrido

-Thanatos –dijo Fabia – soldados ataquen – todos los soldados atacaron al tipo, pero el estaba totalmente tranquilo, sin miedo de esos soldados

-oigan, cuando entenderán –decía Thanatos – el circulo, es el enemigo, están manipulando a la Cruzada, para generar guerras, luego de que se debiliten las naciones ellos atacaran

-soldados paren – ordeno la emperatriz - veremos de que eres capaz, contar de que te crea – dijo Fabia.

Thanatos salto de la rama al suelo, camino hasta Fabia, se puso en frente, y puso sus manos, para que las encadenaran, algo así como llevarlo preso

-ok volvamos a la ciudad –ordeno Fabia. Apenas dicho esto llegaron unos carruajes y otros soldados montados en caballos

Las murallas de la ciudad eran enormes.

Cruzaron el porto de la ciudad para entrar a una metrópolis de calles muy limpias. Los chicos junto con Marco, Lizerg y Fabia iban dentro de un carruaje real, mientras que Thanatos iba en una carreta protegida por barrotes de madera.

Thanatos estaba siendo humillado frente a toda la gente que seguía el carruaje. Le tiraban verduras podridas. Thanatos iba llorando, lo que tenia que pasar por la persona que amaba, la cual lo odiaba, y cuando ella le sacara toda la información posible de el seguramente lo iba a desechar, pero el nunca se iba a negar a los mandatos de ella, solo quería servirle en algo, aunque sea en lo mas mínimo, pero solo eso quería, arrancarle un sonrisa a su reina.

Los tomates olían mal, las groserías que le lanzaban. Incluso los soldados que escoltaban la carreta, le decían cosas.

Entraron al palacio real decorado con enormes columnas, además de un exuberante jardín, y árboles enormes, piletas y unos grandes guardias que cuidaban la entrada.

Todos se maravillaban con tal palacio hasta Thanatos se levanto de su rincón a ver, pero no la extensa vegetación, se levanto a ver a unos soldados Templarios que estaban escondidos en los jardines. Thanatos los miro fijamente eran 3 vestidos con túnicas blancas, así acostumbraban vestirse los templario, y portaban una mascara.

De los 3 apareció una niña más o menos de la misma edad de Thanatos, tenia el cabello negro liso y con flecos, era de piel pálida, y sus ojos eran rojo sangre. Vestía un traje blanco con mangas y piernas cortas, y una túnica Blanca además de una capucha que se había quitado recién para ver a Thanatos.

Thanatos se quito el casco y guiño si ojo, tranquilizando a la niña que iba directo a liberar a Thanatos.

Apenas llegaron Fabia hizo entrar a sus visitas a un comedor muy grande y lujoso, Los "salvadores" se sentaron en los sillones de la lujosa casa, y vieron pasar a Thanatos por la puerta con la cabeza agacha, esposado y escoltado por 2 guardias. Supuestamente a los calabozo.

Luego de unos minutos llego Fabia vestida con una túnica Blanca con bordes azules, y una mitra. Se saco la túnica, y la mitra para estar cómoda. Estaba vestida con un vestido que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, tenia mangas que terminaban anchas, y el vestido era blanco con bordes y detalles azules. Se veía realmente bien. Se sentó al lado de Lizerg y de Marco. Pidió que trajeran tazas de te para los invitados.

-¿y como… eres una niña rica? –pregunto Ren

-si, pero además soy la emperatriz de este imperio – les dijo Fabia, dejando a los chicos pasmados – seguramente se preguntan como soy emperatriz

-si –le dijo Hao

-verán mi padre era el rey de este "reino", el intento darle caza a los templarios, estuvo 3 veces a punto de matar al líder de los templarios, pero el senado no le dejo, ya cansado de su lucha contra los templarios, lanzo un ataque enorme al cuartel genral de ellos y donde se encontraban los 2 cabecillas de los templarios. Sabiendo que iban a perder esa batalla, 3 templarios se internaron en este palacio, y mataron a mi padre

-¿y sabes quienes fueron? – pregunto Yoh

-espera ya llegaremos a ese punto. Resulta que yo subí a su habitación a ver por que había gritado mi padre, entre y encontré a Thanatos junto con un hombre grande y una niña mas o menos de su misma edad. Los últimos 2 tenían sus túnicas ensangrentadas. vi. el cadáver de mi padre tendido en el suelo con un corte de espada en el cuello.

Los 3 apenas me vieron arrancaron por la ventana sin dejar rastro.

Después del asesinato mi madre no quiso tomar el mando, y si no lo aceptaba ella lo tomaría el pontífice máximo del senado el cual consideraba a los templarios como amigos y no enemigos. Entonces decide tomar el gobierno, sabia que la gente me seguiría, y así fue.

Apenas me hice emperatriz mande a encarcelar al senado y les quite las provincias a cada gobernador, por que sabia que algunos gobernadores escondían templarios en sus provincias, entonces se las quite y di recompensas por las cabezas de cada templario. Y ahora me encuentro así la gente me quiere y los templarios sin su líder caerán fácilmente

-¿y para que nos trajiste aquí? –pregunto Yoh

-verán hay una leyenda que habla de 6 soldados legendarios que vendrán a aniquilar a la verdadera amenaza – dijo Fabia

-¿entonces crees que somos nosotros? – pregunto Yoh nuevamente

-si, además de que son fuertes – le contesto Fabia – además de que los templarios no son los únicos, en Asarsia el país vecino esta siendo invadido por una cruzada que viene de lo más lejano del sur, también se rumorea que ellos secuestraron al príncipe Azrael de Asarsia, en dos días mas iremos todos hacia Asarsia

-¿y que hará con Thanatos princesa? –pregunto Lizerg

-ya no me digas princesa, ahora soy un Emperatriz

-¿pero que hará?

-mañana será ejecutado, pero antes le sacare información – dijo Fabia – muéstrenles las habitaciones a nuestras visitas –dicho esto Fabia salio del comedor camino a los calabozos.

Fabia bajo a los calabozos sola, dijo que los que todos los guardias salieran para quedarse sola con el templario.

Al llegar a le celda no pudo evitar la tristeza al ver a Thanatos sentado en suelo sin armadura.

Estaba todo sucio y evidentemente había llorado. Sintió a Fabia, pero ni siquiera levanto la cabeza a verla, además de que estaba adolorido por la golpiza que le habían propinado los guardias.

Fabia lo miro con tristeza, pero el no merecía sus lagrimas, así que se mantuvo firme.

-Thanatos levántate –ordeno Fabia, pero el se negó y siguió sentado en el piso, Fabia simplemente espero, y al final Thanatos se levanto

-¿Qué? – le pregunto fríamente

-quiero que me digas donde se está escondiendo la orden Templaría – le dijo Fabia

-¿y para que? –pregunto Thanatos

-y todavía preguntas, quiero enviar a toda la orden a la horca

-no te diré – le dijo Thanatos – por favor Emperatriz entiéndame – le dijo Thanatos con respeto – cuando comprenderá de que nosotros no somos una amenaza para su imperio

-¡mataron a mi padre! – grito Fabia golpeando la celda

-nosotros no lo matamos… - dijo Thanatos con la cabeza agacha

-y quien mas seria – le dijo Fabia

-el circulo – le dijo Thanatos – ese día nosotros seguíamos a un miembro de Kalgia, la persona que mato a tu padre se llamaba Azael, uno de los 10

-fueron ustedes, los templarios, su orden fue creada para destruir Stanbriad – dijo Fabia

-la orden Templaria fue creada por tu padre.

-mi padre no crearía una orden

-pero la creo – le contesto Thanatos – nosotros servimos a Stanbriad, por favor Emperatriz

-Thanatos ustedes… - Fabia en realidad ya no sentía nada en contra los templarios, además se decía que los miembros de Kalgia mataban mucha gente para satisfacer los mandatos de su dios, y además su dios les daba a conocer la siguiente persona que tenían que matar, así que había muchas posibilidades en que el circulo sea culpable del asesinato, pero la sangre en las túnicas de los templarios. aun quedaba una parte del crimen que solucionar

-pondré a tu disposición mis templarios, pero por favor créeme – le imploro Thanatos

-ustedes mataron a mi padre, como quieres que los perdone – le dijo Fabia – Mañana serás ejecutado en la plaza central – dicho esto Fabia salio de los calabozos

-¡ESPERA ESPERA! –gritaba Thanatos al ver retirarse a Fabia.

A algo que no estaba dispuesto el templario era a morir, así que seguramente iba a arrancar, pero era imposible sin sus armas, y su armadura.

En la tierra.

Horas buscando a los muchachos sin resultados, ya era hora de que abrieran la boca las muchachas.

Era un día nublado con una ligera llovizna.

Caminaban Jeanne, Anna, Manta, Pilika y Tamao. Todos frustrados por no encontrar a los perdidos, pero igual quizás se hallan ido de parranda, pero si fuera eso real los chicos sufrirían mucho, y con el miedo que les tienen a las mujeres es poco posible que esa fuera la causa de su desaparición.

Llegaron a la casa, y se tiraron rendidas al piso. El único que no hizo eso fue Manta que inspeccionaba cuidadosamente la casa, para ver si encontraba alguna pista de la desaparición.

-chicas tengo algo que decirles – dijo Anna

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Pilika

-anoche algo raro paso, los chicos están en otra dimensión – dijo Anna

-¡que! ¿Y por que no nos dijiste eso? – dijo Pilika

-tenia mis dudas – dijo Anna

-¿y como llegaron a otra dimensión? – pregunto Manta

-no lo se, pero quedaron rastro de que hubo un portal ahí –dijo Anna – un chaman poderoso podría abrir el portal nuevamente

-¿y quien es el chaman mas fuerte de aquí? –Pregunto Manta –¿Jeanne cuanto foryoku tienes?

-750 mil –dijo la reservada doncella

-si mis cálculos no fallan – dijo Anna – podremos abrir el portal por unos 3 minutos, vallan a hacer sus maletas hoy mismo partiremos

Dicho esto se dedicaron a preparar sus maletas, por suerte todas las visitas habían llevado ropa ya que Anna los había invitado a quedarse una semana juntos.

Unos minutos después en Histeria.

Hao estaba junto a Yoh Y Ren en una habitación, conversando lo sucedido en el último día

-ese chico no es tan fuerte –dijo Ren refiriéndose a Thanatos

-tu crees que no es fuerte, su foryoku alcanza los 900 mil, igual no es nada del otro mundo – le dijo Hao a Ren

-¡900 mil! –Exclamo Ren –eso es bastante –le dijo Ren

-pero no tanto como yo – dijo Hao de forma airosa

- y que dicen de Fabia – dijo Yoh – me parece fuerte, pero con algo más de practica

-su foryoku alcanza los 800 mil, este mundo esta lleno de chamanes fuertes – dijo Hao – pero ella es una sacerdotisa

-¿y que diferencias, hay entre un chaman y una sacerdotisa? – pregunto Ren

-una sacerdotisa esta mas enfocada en hechizos y rituales, en cambio un chaman se va mas hacia el lado del daño cuerpo a cuerpo, me entienden un poco, jamás e entendido bien a los sacerdotes –dijo Hao tirándose a su cama.

Horo horo entro a la habitación algo preocupado por 2 cosas.

Primera: vio a Fabia llorar camino a su habitación después de hablar con el condenado lo cual le dio mucha pena.

Segundo: estaba preocupado por los que se quedaron en la tierra, seguramente estarían buscándolos por cielo mar y tierra. Les hizo saber estos temas a sus amigos, los cuales para ser más sinceros se preocuparon más por Fabia por que sabían que los demás estarían bien. Y también Horo horo les hizo saber sobre la pronta ejecución del templario, la cual todos los muchachos se opusieron, además de que el los había ayudado a llegar a Fabia, aunque no de la mejor manera para Ren.

En los calabozos del palacio. Fabia dio la orden de interrogar a Thanatos, para sacarle toda la información posible, y luego asestar el golpe final en contra de los templarios

-ya te he dicho 3 veces, ¿en donde se esconden los lideres de la orden? –le pregunto el interrogador

-prefiero morir decapitado que decirles donde se encuentran mis camaradas – le dijo Thanatos

-por lo que se tu eres el líder de ellos – le dijo el interrogador

-que comes que adivinas –le dijo Thanatos con sarcasmo

-te has ganado una buena reputación estos últimos años, a pesar de ser un simple niño, con 1000 hombres lograste parar 6000 hombres de Stanbriad, has matado 4 dragones solo, portas las espadas gemelas de Ares que inclusive no son de este planeta igual que la armadura de Ares que portas y mataste al rey del país mas grande de Histeria, sin duda te has hecho famoso

-¡yo no lo mate! –le grito Thanatos golpeando la mesa

-dinos, lo que sabes quizás así le emperatriz te deje ser su mascota

-¡malditos!

En el escondite de los templarios.

Sari la niña que había visto Thanatos en el palacio, estaba junto a un hombre de unos 19 años de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello negro, era alto y de cuerpo fornido. Ellos dos eran los que estaban en compañía de Thanatos en la fatídica noche. Iban a darle a una noticia que no le gustaría nada al sujeto que tomaba el liderazgo cuando Thanatos no esta, se llamaba Dantalion, pero le decían Dan. Sus ojos son cafés, su piel es morena y su cabello es oscuro, tiene 14 años y mide un metro sesenta y cuatro, es considerado el chaman mas poderoso de la historia no por la fuerza si que por el conocimiento que tiene acerca, de dioses y muchas cosas más, fue uno de los primeros integrantes de los Templarios junto con Seri y Baxer (el hombre alto y fornido), además de Archi un chico de 11 años y Lina una niña de 12 años. Los 6 son los líderes de los templarios (los 4 nombrados más Dantalion y Thanatos, son chamanes muy poderosos, pero no tanto como los miembros del circulo)

-Dan –dijo Seri.

Dan estaba revisando unos papeles, en un escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Dan, que estaba de espalda a Seri

-tienen preso a Thanatos –apenas dicho esto, el chaman dejo de lados los papeles, se puso su armadura y tomo su espada. Su armadura era blanca con detalles azules, parecida a las de los soldados de Stanbriad. Tomo su túnica y capucha.

Iba a ir a rescatar a Thanatos solo. Lo que no le gusto nada a sus secuaces ya que no querrían que fuera. Podría perfectamente destruir la ciudad entera, pero Thanatos ordeno que no hicieran nada

-no seas tonto Dan. Puedes morir –le dijo Baxer a la salida del castillo en que se ocultaban

-¡cuando no esta el yo estoy cargo ok! –le dijo Dan

-tonto los salvadores están allí, te harán trizas – le dijo Seri

-sea como sea lo iré a buscar – le dijo Dan dándoles la espalda

-Dan ten cuidado, y por favor no mates a la emperatriz tú sabes bien por que Thanatos esta allá – le dijo Seri

-no te preocupes – le dijo Dan con una sonrisa. Con esto se despidió de sus compañeros.

La ciudad esta a unos 25 kilómetros de ahí.

Un par de kilómetros más adelante

Los que se habían quedado en la tierra lograron llegar, pero no sabían en que lugar están, ni mucho menos como encontrar a los chicos, por suerte alguien llegara para ayudarles

Bueno lo hubiera puesto hace un par de días pero lo revise, para ver incoherencias y todas esas cosas


	3. Chapter 3

¡JI! Gracias por los reviews suben mi ego. Espero recibir más n.n. como estoy ansioso empiezo en seguida

El templario moreno caminaba por la llanura, había caminado una media hora.

Iba tranquilo sin preocupaciones, pero si algo le importaba era la loca obsesión que tenia Thanatos con la emperatriz. El se encargaría de terminar esto de una buena vez aunque sea de le peor manera.

Camino un poco hasta llegar al bosque "ofrenda de otoño" que rodea la ciudad entera. Eso significaba que faltaba unas 3 horas de caminata al paso que iba. Y si iba así tendría que acampar en la noche, y eso es lo que hará.

Anna y las demás estaban unos kilómetros mas delante de Dan. Decidieron acampar en el lugar que los dejo el portal. Razón, cruzar un portal es agotador, y mucho mas para chamanes no tan fuertes como ellos.

-quien fue. El estupido en crear portales –dijo Pilika sentada en el suelo

-tienes razón –apoyo Jeanne –mañana avanzaremos ¿no?

-claro –afirmo Anna –a primera hora.

Dicho esto las mujeres, y Manta decidieron montar el campamento.

Ya atardecía. El atardecer se veía hermoso desde el balcón del palacio real. Hao veía el atardecer junto a Fabia.

Hao perdió una apuesta que consistía en:

El que perdía la apuesta debería convencer a Fabia de no enviar a la horca a Thanatos.

Hao no les tenía miedo a las mujeres, pero Fabia era especial conforme a las demás. Fabia tenía el poder de asustar a Hao, aterrarlo, pero Hao no se iba a dejar caer y menos frente a una niña con complejo de Dios

-como vine a perder esa tonta apuesta –susurro Hao al ver a Fabia traer unas copas con alguna especie de bebida

-bueno… ¿me diras a que vienes a mi cuarto? – pregunto Fabia dándole una copa a Hao

-bueno yo… - Hao estaba algo nervioso –es que… se que no te gustara nada lo que te tengo que decir

-¿pero que tienes que decirme? – pregunto la niña

-mira… resulta que Thanatos nos ayudo y nos mostró el camino verdadero a la ciudad, por que nosotros íbamos por el camino incorrecto ya sabes el equivocado… -Hao estaba nervioso

-¿tienes algo mas que decir? – pregunto Fabia

-heee… si el no nos hubiera indicado el verdadero camino nosotros hubiéramos sido asesinados por 4 de los 10 miembros de Kalgia – le explico Hao –es enserio

-Hao… me gustaría dejarlo libre, pero ya no puedo yo no controlo el sistema judicial del pais

-¡que! ¿Pero como? Eres una emperatriz deberías controlarlo –le dijo Hao – ¡esto es inaudito!

-aun no lo controlo, lo controlare en un par de semanas, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada –dijo Fabia sentándose en su cama a punto de soltar lagrimas. –Pero no te preocupes – dijo Fabia secándose las lagrimas –los templarios fueron creados para remediar los errores del rey o reina en este caso emperatriz

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto Hao

-veras que los templarios lo arreglaran todo –dijo Fabia con una sonrisa muy dulce. -No dudo en que venga el "demente"

El sobrenombre asusto un poco a Hao, quien será el se pregunto Hao

-¿Y quien es ese tipo? -pregunto Hao

-es un templario, se le reconoce como el chaman mas fuerte de la historia

-¿Y por que le dicen el "demente"?

-es por sus locas hazañas, por ser si el tipo tiene que tirarse de un edificio de 80 pisos se tirara, y caerá de pies de todas formas, además de su velocidad, es mucho mas rápido que Thanatos – le explico Fabia

-¿y como se llama en realidad?

-Dantalion, lleva muchos sobrenombres como:

El demente, "el terror de Kalgia" y "el tigre"

-¿y sabes cuanto Foryoku tiene? –pregunto Hao, preocupado por el tipo

-no lo se… creo que mas de un millón

-volvamos al tema anterior. ¿Quieres liberar a Thanatos? –le pregunto Hao poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Emperatriz

-claro que quiero –afirmo Fabia

-muy bien entonces seguirás este plan al pie de la letra, mis amigos también me ayudaran, tu misma liberaras a Thanatos – le dijo Hao.

Dantalion caminaba lentamente. El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y no se había preparado para acampar, así que siguió su camino a pesar de no ver nada.

Camino un poco más hasta que encontró una fogata encendida, y alrededor estaban unos chicos más o menos de su misma edad. Ninguno dormía así que se mantuvo alejado de la fogata. Aunque no tardarían mucho en encontrarlo.

-oigan. Hay alguien aquí –dijo Manta en un tono de voz muy bajo

-lo escuchaste –le dijo Jeanne, ellos 2 habían escuchado romperse una rama.

Dicho esto Anna y Jeanne se levantaron. Anna sabia donde estaba, por eso cogio una piedra y la lanzo a una zona oscura

-¡haaa! –grito Dantalion –maldita

-que haces aquí –le dijo Anna con una varilla en la mano

-deja levantarme –dijo Dantalion apareciendo en frente de ellas –por favor no tiren mas piedras –dijo Dan, tenia sangrando la cabeza

-¿Quién eres y a que vienes? – le pregunto Pilika

-mejor dicho que hacen personas de otro planeta aquí –le dijo Dantalion

-eso no te interesa, puedes seguir tu camino –le dijo Anna

-bueno… espero verlas algún día en la capital – le dijo el templario siguiendo su camino

-es… espera –le dijo Tamao, sacando voz

-si –dijo Dantalion de espalda a ellas.

-¿sabes donde queda la ciudad mas cercana? –pregunto Tamao

-claro, pero como ustedes quieren que me valla

-puedes quedarte –le dijo Anna

-tomen un poco, se que no trajeron comida –le dijo Dan

-¿y… como sabes? –le pregunto Anna. Dan los miro seriamente

-el pequeñito de ahí esta comiendo pasto –dijo Dan apuntando a Manta. Rápidamente todos fijaron su vista en Manta, y en realidad esta comiendo pasto.

En la capital, se preparaban para una enorme fiesta, después de la muerte del líder de la orden templaría.

Los festejos durarían 2 semanas en que solo se festejaría la muerte del templario.

El templario se encontraba en su celda, esperando la hora de su muerte, no parecía muy preocupado por eso, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era Dantalion, apenas supiera esta noticia no dudaría en venir a liberar a Thanatos, además de destruir la ciudad completa

-Es mejor que salga de este agujero antes de que Dan llegue –decía Thanatos levantándose del suelo

-no creo que quieras salir. –le dijo una voz algo suave y fría

-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto Thanatos

-todo a su tiempo débil templario, solo te diré que pertenezco a Kalgia –le dijo. Estaba vestido entero de negro, y una mascara, además de la ropa ensangrentada. Había matado a los guardias

-¿a que vienes? –le pregunto Thanatos fríamente

-veras… esto te parecerá entupido, pero que Kalgia caiga –le explico

-¡¿Qué quieres que? –dijo Thanatos con los ojos muy abiertos

-veras… entre yo y el dios Kalgia… tenemos ciertas diferencias, por eso necesito que mates a los 5 colosos de las tierras prohibidas

-¿y que tienen que ver las tierras prohibidas con Kalgia?

-son las 5 partes de Kalgia divididas, si las juntas. Kalgia revive en cambio si las destruyes, Kalgia pasara de ser el ser mas poderoso del mundo a ser… una simple brisa –le explico el joven –junta un buen equipo, deben ser 5 hombres, solo hombres y dirígete a las tierras prohibidas, pueden ir mas personas, pero deben ir solo 5 hombres y mujeres pueden ir las que quieras, espero que cumplas

-claro que lo haré. Todo sea por eliminar a Kalgia

-muy bien, mi nombre es Azrael de Folbart príncipe de Asarsia y líder del circulo de Kalgia –dijo Azrael quitándose la prenda que cubría su cara

-Azrael… -dijo Thanatos

-cuento contigo amigo –dijo Azrael huyendo del lugar

-maldita sea que hecho… -dijo Thanatos sentándose nuevamente

Esa noche fue larga para todos. Thanatos no pensaba en que el príncipe perdido era el nuevo líder del círculo de Kalgia.

El circulo esta por llegar a su fin…

Ya de mañana, amaneció nublado con una ligera llovizna, esa que predomina siempre en Stanbriad.

Fabia se levantaba de su gran cama. Preparada para recibir los mandatos de la gente.

Quizás en realidad no quería ser emperatriz, solo quería vengar la muerte de su padre, y esta punto de saber como vengarla.

Thantos ya no estaba en la celda si no que en el comedor con los "salvadores" explicándoles lo sucedido en la noche en que el rey murió. Y como vengaran la muerte del rey.

-entonces eso fue lo que sucedió en realidad –dijo Yoh –y supongo que ya sabes el plan que tenemos preparado ¿cierto?

-si. Me lo se de memoria

-muy bien entonces si viene tu amigo no quiero que haga mayores destrozos –dijo Fabia bajando por las escaleras. Vestida con un vestido como el de Jeanne pero oscuro totalmente con bordados rojos y un veló oscuro

-¿por que se viste así princesa? –pregunto Lizerg hipnotizado por la emperatriz

-hoy estamos frente a la muerte de uno de los enemigos mas fuertes del imperio, tengo que estar vestida así por todo el día –le explico Fabia

-como es esto entonces, moriré o no –dijo Thanatos levantándose del asiento

-¡claro que no tarado! –Le grito Fabia –es solo para no levantar sorpresas

-bueno… ¡perdona no quería hacerte enojar! –le grito también Thanatos

-¡no me grites a menos a que quieras morir de verdad! –le grito Fabia –muy bien ponte tu armadura ya hay gente esperando en la plaza y tu amigo ya debe estar aquí

-bien –acepto Thanatos

Dan ya había llegado con las chicas. Dan caminaba normalmente junto a las chicas, pero sin su túnica

-bueno como ven allá lejos, esta el palacio haya por lo que se están sus amigos –dijo Dan –bueno tengo que irme adiós

-gracias esperamos verte pronto –le dijo Anna despidiéndose de Dan. Dan desapareció de un momento a otro.

-bueno… miren la plaza central ¡miren ahí esta Hao! –dijo Pilika

-¡vamos! –ordeno Anna.

Hao estaba junto a Fabia, al lado estaba de ellos estaba Thanatos en la horca. Horo horo leía los crímenes cometidos, mientras que los demás hacían guardia debajo del pabellón.

Hao ya había divisado al presunto amigo de Thanatos. Estaba en la azotea de un edificio

-Fabia esta ahí, lo ves –dijo Thanatos apuntándolo de forma disimulada

-muy bien… basta Horo horo –dijo Fabia -¡Para que hace falta decir mas crímenes total con los ya dichos, basta para ser condenado a muerte! –anuncio Fabia lista para accionar la palanca. No pudo por que alguien sostuvo su brazo

-Hao, suéltame si sabemos que esto… -Fabia miro, era Dan que la sostenía

-¡sal de aquí! –Dan lanzo a Fabia uno 10 metros hacia arriba

-no seas tan bruto –le dijo Thanatos

-cállate o yo mismo te cuelgo –dicho esto Dan corto la cuerda.

Fabia logro caer de pie.

Dan arranco con Thanatos entre la muchedumbre luego se les vio saltar a la azotea de un edificio muy alto

-¡prepárate Amidamaru! –grito Yoh usan la 2 posesión de objetos al igual que Hao mientras que Horo horo y los demás prepararon la gran posesión

-¡que rayos mira esas cosas! –grito Dan apuntando a la súper posesión de Horo horo.

Los chamanes de Histeria jamás pero jamás conocieron la súper posesión, para ellos era algo nuevo

-ok Thanatos huye yo me encargo de estos idiotas –dijo Dan, Thanatos acepto y se escondió en el palacio

Ahora los chicos verían en su total esplendor al terror de Kalgia.

Hao corría intentando perseguir a Dan, pero el otro si que era un rayo. Saltaba de un lugar a otro.

Horo horo sobrevolaba a Dan

-que te crees con esa cosa –dijo Dan lanzándole una especie de cuerda

-¡solo queremos hablar contigo! –le dijo Yoh atacándolo por la espalda, pero Dan lo esquivo.

Dan saco una espada parecida a la de Hao pero de color Blanca y el manco era plateado. No tardo en atacarlos, Hao lo resistía bastante bien, pero Dan lograba imponerse

-ustedes son los legendarios salvadores, que desperdicio de gente

-¡cállate! –Horo horo se lanzo al ataque por la espalda con su espada, pero Dan lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo

-ven esa torre, esa es la torre escarlata el edificio mas alto de toda Histeria –Dan corrió camino a la torre seguido por los chicos. Fabia lo esperaba en la cima de la torre.

Sabia que iría hacia allá le encanta las alturas.

Dan corría a toda velocidad, era muy rápido y perdía a los chicos fácilmente.

Se dirigía a la torre para luego desde ahí destruir la ciudad desde las alturas.

Escalo el edificio y en menos de 1 un minuto ya estaba en la cima admirando la ciudad

-Dan… esto no es necesario –le dijo Fabia apareciendo por detrás

-¡que tu! deberías irte estas son ligas mayores –le dijo Dan intentando golpearla, pero Thanatos apareció y creo un campo de fuerza cubriendo a Fabia

-Dan, esto no es mal que un plan –le dijo Thanatos

-explíquenme lo que pasa –les exigió Dan

Thanatos le explico brevemente lo que habían planeado, luego llego Hao con los demás con una sonrisa maliciosa. Dan los miro a todos y dijo:

-bueno hoy no será el día en que destruiré esta ciudad

-vamos, tengo un lugar que mostrarles a todos –dicho esto todos salieron del lugar.

El lugar que les mostró Fabia era enorme, era una especie de palacio subterráneo muy parecido al de ella en el centro de la ciudad. No había ningún guardia

-este lugar fue construido hace unos 20 años por mi padre, esta a la afueras de la ciudad debajo de la tierra, y esta conectado con el palacio real por caminos subterráneos. Muy bien ahora Thanatos dinos eso que tantos tienes que decirnos

-bueno… tengo que decirles que tenemos que ir a las tierras prohibidas –les dijo Thanatos asombrando a Fabia y Dan

-eres un idiota o que, nadie puedes ir a ese lugar –le dijo Dan

-Thanatos es imposible, nadie sabe lo que hay ahí –le explico Fabia -¿y Hao?

-el no interesa ahora, de ahí lo encontraremos –decía Dan

-ok quien se apunta a ir tienen que ser 5 hombres

-yo voy –dijo Dan enseguida

-yo hablo por mi y por Hao iremos –dijo Yoh

-yo también voy –dijo Horo horo

-bueno ya son 5 hombres –les dijo Fabia

-chicos miren quienes vinieron –dijo Hao llegando en compañía de Anna y las demás.

Ninguno de los chicos pensó verlas aquí. Pero no había mucho tiempo para eso

-bueno lamento arruinarles la fiesta –dijo Thanatos cuando todos se saludaban entre si –pueden ir un numero indefinido de mujeres

-muy bien entonces yo voy –dijo Fabia

-tu Fabia es muy peligroso –le dijo Thanatos

-no me interesa llegare hasta el final cont… -Fabia no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando

-yo también voy –dijo Jeanne

-si que baya Jeanne, es fuerte –dijo Hao

-muy bien… ¿alguien mas ira? –pregunto Thanatos.

Los que irían a la caza de las bestias se prepararon, salieron ese mismo dia.

Lizerg se quedo a cargo de Stanbriad

Lamento que sea tan corto pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo xD


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno me demore un poco en este capítulo y me gusta que le guste mi fic xD.

Bueno antes de comenzar quería decirle a Hao asakura que no se preocupe xD Hao está debilitado por cruzar el portal al igual que todos los demás.

Bueno nada más y comencemos.

Sin demora los chicos se aventuraron a la tierra prohibida. Un lugar que está entre los 3 países. Está protegido por una cadena de montañas muy alta y su único acceso es una puerta en ruinas en medio de las montañas.

Nadie pero nadie puede entrar a esas tierras. Hubo un tiempo en que ni siquiera se podía pronunciar su nombre, ni sus latitudes ni las leyendas que habitaban ese lugar.

Nadie ha entrado a la tierra en más de 57 años. Los numerosos aventureros y conquistadores que han entrado jamás han vuelto a salir de esa tierra.

Los chicos iban en camino. Faltaba una semana de viaje a pie

-Dan o como te llames explícame bien ¿Por qué le llaman a esa tierra "la tierra prohibida"? –Pregunto Horo horo

-pregunto a la chiquilla que va adelante ella es la intelectual –le dijo Dan de una forma gruñona

-Fabia repito la pregunta -dijo Horo

-bueno es una historia larga. Resulta que hace 700 años hubo un poderoso señor oscuro llamado "Nordraz" cuando llego a este mundo hace 700 años se acento en la tierra prohibida con sus legiones de demonios. Nordraz mando a construir en el centro de esta tierra un enorme templo que simbolizaba el poder de este señor en esta tierra. El templo se ve de todos los lugares de la tierra prohibida. Nordraz ansioso de poder no dudo en enviar tropas afuera de las tierras para así agrandar su imperio. Su mejor general Kalgia tomo el mando de las tropas a las afuera de la tierra prohibida. Obtuvo innumerables victorias frente a Dersia el reino humano que abarcaba todo lo que tenemos ahora los 3 reinos.

Dersia batallo muy bien, pero definitivamente no era rival para el señor demonio. Así que pidieron ayuda a las vestías más fuertes que merodeaban la tierra en ese entonces:

Los colosos enormes vestías de piel de piedra y pelo. Sus formas varían algunos tienen forma de animales y otros de humanoides. Los colosos llamaron a los 5 grandes líderes colosos los "" los colosos más grandes y fuertes del planeta, y me atrevo a decir que del universo. Los Hede-Hagan eran colosos muy superiores y con poderes mágicos muy poderosos, todos controlaban el elemento tierra –explico un poco Fabia

-los , pensaba que era un simple cuento de niños –dijo Thanatos con su casco en la mano –prosigue

-espera –dijo Hao -¿podrías decirnos quienes son los 5 colosos?

-claro partiré del más débil al más fuerte, el primero Meriatal, no se sabe muy bien su forma pero algunos dicen que tenia forma de un corcel, lo único que saben que Meriatal tenía forma de animal. Ok Meriatal era el tanque de los 5, era de contextura esquelética y se decía que su apariencia era muy frágil, pero sus huesos eran 100 veces más duro que el metal, su tamaño era de uno 32 metros. Se decía que el era el más noble y valiente de los 5. Segundo Tomon el sucio. Llevaba este sobrenombre por que tenia la apariencia de un gusano. Un poderoso coloso el más pequeño de los tres pero quizá el de ataque más fuerte. Tercero Orgraz la mano de plata, venerado como el dios de la justicia por los dersios. Un coloso plateado de forma humana con grandes garras la mayoría de los colosos son vestías formadas de piedras pero revestidas por pelo. Orgraz era justo y sagaz. Cuarto Thar el dragón del amanecer se le llamaba así por que cada mañana en algún desierto del planeta, al aparecía por debajo de las arenas y subía a los cielos. Tiene forma de serpiente pero con muchas alas a los lados y una gran boca. Es sin duda el más grande de los 5, quizás el más fuerte y bueno pero el más susceptible. Quinto y último Dharan señor de los grandes. El coloso más fuerte de todos tiene aspecto de un gorila de pelaje blanco, es muy fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero débil desde el ataque a distancia. Los Hede-Hagan partieron a la batalla con los demás colosos a pelear contra el poderoso señor Kalgia. Los colosos acompañados por los Dersios atacaron a las tropas de Kalgia. La victoria era segura, pero Kalgia corrompió a Thar para que se uniera a el, el cual se opuso firmemente pero las ansias de poder eran mayores, y acepto el pacto con Kalgia.

Aunque con la ayuda de Thar, Kalgia siguió perdiendo terreno y eso desencadeno la ira del señor oscuro Nordraz.

-¿y qué paso? –pregunto Jeanne

-Kalgia tuvo una última oportunidad, sedujo a los Hede-Hagan para que aceptaran el pacto y ligarlos a el permanentemente, el único que no acepto fue Meriatal. Ya con la derrota encima los Dersios y colosos lucharon hasta un punto en que ya no se podía continua, había muchas bajas, tanto humanos como colosos. Entonces humanos y colosos liderados por el último Heden-Hagan Meriatal, atacaron la tierra prohibida centro del imperio demoniaco. Atacaron el enorme templo donde se desencadeno quizá la lucha más fiera de todas Meriatal contra Nordraz. Nordraz no podía frente a la furia del coloso. En ese entonces llega el general Kalgia liderando un golpe de estado. En eso Kalgia observa la batalla que se libraba entre Nordraz y Meriatal, viendo el potencial del coloso. Lanzo un hechizo y al igual que sus compañeros Hede-Hagan se hicieron vástagos de Kalgia. Aunque al hacer eso Meriatal dividió el cuerpo de Kalgia en 5 partes repartidas entre los 5 colosos. El moribundo Nordraz despedazado por la furia del coloso intento arrancar pero los 5 colosos lo mataron. Antes de eso Nordraz encerró su poder en un diamante. Y lo escondió en alguna parte de lo que ahora es Asarsia. De a poco los demonios fueron muriendo debido a la escases de comida y de los constantes ataques. Los demonios se extinguieron recién hace unos 30 años. Ahora nadie sabe si lo de los colosos es verdad o no.

-bien, con que eso ¿y eso de los conquistadores? –pregunto Yoh

-bueno. Muchos conquistadores han entrado y jamás han vuelto a salir de ese lugar, por eso esta travesía a las tierras es secreta, te imaginas si la plebe llegara a saber que voy a ese lugar.

-ha, ahora entiendo por qué salimos disfrazados de la ciudad –dijo Horo horo

-sea como sea, son solo bestias de piedra recubiertas de pelo, no será nada del otro mundo – dijo Dan

-deberías dejar de ser tan presumido. Algún día llegara alguien que te dará una batalla y te vencerá –dijo Thanatos

-acá lo espero pacientemente –dijo Dan mirando al cielo.

Jeanne miraba a Dan y Thanatos los dos vestían un tabardo blanco con una x en el medio también tenían ese símbolo en sus armaduras. De alguna forma u otra ellos le hacían recordar a los soldados X, porque no llegaron a ser como los templarios. Pero debía admitirlo no solo los miraba por eso. Dan era carismático y gracioso y tenía una apariencia algo ruda pero sus ojos. Eran grandes, negros con las pestañas crespas. Le daba un toque de belleza, mientras que Thanatos era algo más tranquilo y se llevaba bastante bien con Dan, pero los objetivos de sus miradas eran Hao y Dan,

-Rayos –dijo Dan

-que te paso –le dijo Thanatos

-olvide decirles a los demás que vendríamos a las tierras- dijo Dan

-tranquilo Seri es la tercera al mando así que no hay que preocuparse es más responsables que nosotros… juntos… mil veces juntos –dijo Thanatos estallando en risas con Dan recordando viejos momentos.

Asi pasó el primer dia. Caminando hasta las 10 de las noche. Cansados decidieron descansar en los claros del bosque de la primavera. Un verde bosque mucho más grande que la ofrenda de otoño.

El viaje era algo extraño para Jeanne, había llegado recién el día anterior, igual que los demás. Era agotador.

Esa noche fue rápida. Dan no durmió en toda la noche, y al otro día estaba igual de energético.

-vamos levántense no esperen llegar a la tierra prohibida a este paso –dijo Dan despertando a todos

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto Hao

-las 6 de la mañana ¡vamos! –dijo Dan. Los demás no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo –laaaa laaa – Dan cantaba para lo que les pareció extraño a todos.

Jeanne se acerco disimuladamente a Thanatos para saber más del extraño comportamiento de Dan ese mismo día

-¿por que se comporta así ayer estaba muy serio? –susurro Jeanne a Thanatos

-sufre de cambio se personalidad. Un día esta serio y otro, solo míralo –le indico Thanatos, de verdad Dan sufría de cambios de personalidad muy definidos, y raros a veces llegaba a dar miedo estar junto a el.

-¿y por que le pasa esto? –le pregunto Jeanne muy extrañada

-no se por que… pero hace tiempo un bandido le lanzo una piedra en la frente, quizás haya sido eso –le explico Thanatos.

De pronto aparece alguien conocido para Thanatos, Fabia y Dan. Era Azrael se veía preocupado, aunque eso no le importo a Fabia

-¿príncipe Azrael? –pregunto Fabia

-cuando se encarguen de los colosos hablaremos de eso. Tomen –le entrego una gema a Dan

-¡que esta cosa cosasa! –grito Dan, además decía incoherencias

-es la gema que contiene el poder de Nordraz, se las entrego, por que en Asarsia la Cruzada argenta y el circulo la esta buscando, cuídenla hasta que derroten a los colosos –le explico Azrael a Dan y los demás

-deberías volver donde tu padre, Azrael –le dijo Fabia poniéndose en frente de el

-¿y que?, ¿para casarme contigo? Ni loco sabes, además ya tengo planes a futuros –dicho esto el seguidor de Kalgia se esfumo.

Caminaron un poco, algo confundidos, pero a paso rápido para llegar lo mas rápido posible a la tierra prohibida.

-no se… por que no vamos volando a ese lugar –dijo Horor horo quitando el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente

-¿alguien esta en condiciones de volar por lo menos 1 día? –pregunto Hao. Rápidamente e quito los ánimos a Horo horo

-ya, silencio, creo que si no llegamos rápido algo malo pasara y algo muy malo –dijo Fabia. Dicho esto los demás se apresuraron, total ella era la Emperatriz.

La capital de Stanbriad, estaba algo desolado, era una ciudad muy cosmopolita, pero desde el escape del líder de los templarios se volvió desolada y vacía, y no esperaban para nada un ataque de los "templarios".

Lizerg junto con Ren acudieron a las murallas de la ciudad, había cientos de tropas vestidas con trajes grises. Eran unos 5000 pero no estaban bien armados, todo indicaba que esto no era un ataque como para conquistar la ciudad, venían con unas cuantas torres de asedios y escaleras.

La guardia de la ciudad se preparo enseguida, eran unos 10000 soldados experimentados, bien armados y con una moral firme.

Lizerg se quedo algo aterrado viendo al ejercito enemigo, pareciera que era templario, pero no tenían la simbólica cruz doble que los caracterizaba o la equis. Ren se veía algo entusiasmado iba a patear traseros como nunca, asi que decidió comandar la defensa de la ciudad mientras Lizer con Anna intentaban contactar a Anna.

Tamao fue a la torre de vigía donde se encontraba Ren esperando alguna acción enemiga, pero ellos se encontraban quietos.

-Ren… -pronuncio Tamao tímidamente

-¿Qué pasa Tamao? –pregunto Ren sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿quieres que te lea la tablilla, para que sepas mas o menos el resultado de la batalla? –le pregunto Tamao

-ok me gustaría mucho –dicho esto Tamao, comenzó a usar su tablilla.

Tamao supo el resultado enseguida. Impactada por el resultado hizo creer a Ren que aun leía la tablilla. El resultado, sufrirían de una derrota a manos de los Miembros del circulo de Kalgia.

-¿y como salio, que salio?

-Ren… ¡vencerán, esto será pan comido Ren! –dicho esto Ren salto de alegría y abrazo a Tamao.

Lizerg y Anna intentaban contactar a Fabia y a los demás, pero era imposible.

Esa noche fue larga para los habitantes de la ciudad, y también para los aventureros que iban camino a la tierra prohibida. Dan al otro día volvió a ser el mismo, despertó algo melancólico. Thanatos hace mucho lo había notado con ese ánimo. Desde que le dijo que los elegidos llegarían, se volvió melancólico.

-chicos. Tuve un sueño –les dijo Dan –soñé algo… la capital era atacada por la cruzada

-no ven que les dije. Algo malo pasaría –les dijo Fabia

-ok. Por si no lo saben los integrantes de la cruzada son demonios, pertenecientes a la guerra de Nordraz contra Dersia. Si logramos vencer a los colosos, destruiremos a Kalgia y con eso los demonios… no lo se quizás los demonios se desintegren –Dan se acerco a Hao y puso su mano en su hombro, al igual que Thanatos.

Todos miraron a los templarios. Los templarios le dieron su energía a Hao, para que el los llevara volando a la tierra. A continuación de eso los 2 templarios cayeron al suelo, debilitados, iban a demorarse por lo menos 1 día en recuperarse.

Lo que hicieron los templarios fue extraño para todos.

-bien y que esperamos, carguemos a Dan y a Thanatos en el espíritu de fuego, si tenemos suerte hoy mismo llegaremos –dijo Hao. Todos los demás obedecieron rápidamente, y en seguida volaron camino a las tierras prohibidas.

Dan iba inconsciente, era el que mas había dado poder. Tenia un sueño algo extraño veía a múltiples soldados Templarios luchando en la capital combatiendo contra demonios de Kalgia. A la vez veía a Meriatal luchando contra el señor demonio. Era derrotado. El corcel huesudo decía unas palabras, algo extrañas. Dan no entendía muy bien las palabras hasta que se acerco, se sentó en medio de la batalla y toco a Meriatal.

Meriatal dirigió vagamente su vista a Dan

-por favor háblame –le imploro Dan

-los… sacrificios aun no se han hecho. Y aunque se hagan… no serán necesarios –dicho esto la visión termino. Miro a su alrededor. Era de noche. Estaba alumbrado por el brillo del espíritu de fuego. Todos dormían, excepto Hao y Fabia. Hao estaba en la cabeza del espíritu. Fabia estaba dormitando, pero no podía dormir producto de la noticia dada por Dan.

Dan se levanto ya estaba en plena forma. Fue donde Fabia estaba durmiendo sola en una esquina junto con Thanatos. Thanatos también estaba despierto, vio a su compañero y estaba mucho más melancólico que las demás veces. Sin duda algo lo atormentaba desde hace meses.

-ven a sentarte Dan –le dijo Thanatos. Dan fue en ese instante Fabia se levanto para conversar junto a los templarios.

-aun no entiendo por que Azrael, quería que nosotros viniéramos a este lugar –dijo Thanatos

-no lo se pero supongo que es algo malo y… -Fabia fue interrumpida por Dan

-chicos… creo que yo seguiré solo –dijo Dan

-¿Cómo no entendí Dan? –le pregunto Thanatos algo preocupado

-verán… tuve una visión en la cual Meriatal me decía "los sacrificios aun no se han hecho y aunque se hagan no serán necesarios" supongo que quiso decir que… verán es difícil

-¿solo dilo Dan? –le dijo Fabia

-creo que quiso decir, que no es necesario que yo o ustedes mueran en esas tierras. –les dijo Dan

-Dan… -le dijo Fabia –¿estas seguro de esto?

-claro jamás e estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida –le dijo Dan

-pero a las tierras no puede entrar una persona sola, debe entrar con un acompañante –le dijo Thanatos.

Jeanne escucho toda la conversación. Decidida a no ser un estorbo decidió acompañar a Dan.

Jeanne se levanto y fue donde los chicos que hablaban

-disculpen por entrometerme y escuchar su platica, pero tengo que decirlo quiero acompañar a Dan –les dijo Jeanne

-¿Jeanne te llamas cierto? –le pregunto Fabia

-si

-es muy peligroso acompañar a Dan a esas tierras. No sabemos que horrores habitan en esas tierras malditas –le dijo Fabia

-Fabia no te preocupes que valla total… siento ser algo frió pero creo que servirá mas conmigo que por allá en la ciudad –dijo Dan

-¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto Thanatos

-por que miren halla tendrán a los templarios, Baxer, Seri etc además de un enorme ejercito Templario. Y estarán todos ustedes ella solo será una más acá en cambio me serviría mucho –les explico Dan

-muy bien Dan tienes que cuidarla –le dijo Fabia

-espero que me la devuelvas sin un rasguño por que o si no –dijo Hao metiéndose en la conversa de ellos

-ok como quieras –dicho esto Fabia les informo a los demás. Todos aceptaron.

Llegaron unos minutos después de que prepararan todo. Dan con Jeanne bajaron del espíritu se despidieron de sus amigos, para Dan fue una despedida muy profunda, incluso voto unas lagrimas

-ya váyanse mientras mas rápido partan a la ciudad, mas posibilidades hay de que… -Fabia le puso un dedo en la boca de Dan interrumpiéndolo

-cuídate… –le susurro Fabia dicho esto los demás se fueron volando encima del espíritu de Fuego.

Preparados la dupla camino un poco hacia un enorme umbral de piedra tallada. A lo lejos se veía el templo del que hablo Fabia. Era realmente enorme como dos torres escarlatas y como 5 de anchos. Los dos caminaron por un puente que iba en bajada.

Lamento que demorara tanto… pero tuve algunos inconvenientes estos días (exámenes).

Hay algo que me atormenta y tengo que decirles por que creo que a ustedes al leer este capitulo también notaran lo que yo noto.

Verán Dan parece un Gary stu pero. No es así no se si pensaran lo mismo que yo. Pero bueno solo quería decirles ¡gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

Haja! Gracias por los reviews los quiero!.

Bueno eso de que hao sierren lo retratan como un psicópata, violador o otras cosas. Nunca me he hecho la idea de que Hao es así además en el manga al final es bueno así que me guió por el resultado del manga.

Caminaban lentamente, sin apuro. Aunque a Jeanne le parecía extraño que caminaran tan lento. Pasaban por un desierto pequeño desde ahí se veía el enorme templo que se alzaba sobre todas las estructuras naturales de ese lugar.

-¿Dan por que caminamos tan lento? –le pregunto Jeanne ya harta del paso lento

-hay que respetar a los muertos, no sabes que horrores se desarrollaron en esta tierra maldita –le explico Dan. Jeanne se quedo callada unos instantes con la duda de que habrá pasado

-no se como rayos vienes vestida con ese enorme vestido –comento Dan

-haa… y tu. Das mas vergüenza que yo con esa armadura brillante y tu capa –le dijo Jeanne

-yo soy un guerrero, en cambio tu…

-bueno si hago mi posesión adopto otro traje, pero como no tengo espíritu –interrumpió Jeanne

-¿no tienes espíritu? –pregunto Dan

-no, pensaba buscar uno pero nunca encontré

Dan callo y siguió su camino. Solo camino sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, se detuvo para sorpresa de Jeanne, cerró sus ojos y una que otra lagrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla. Todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se sintió un golpe en el suelo. Dan miro hacia atrás. Jeanne estaba en el suelo. Dan no sabia que Jeanne no tenia espíritu, y solo los chamanes acompañados con un espíritu pueden entrar a estas tierra.

Dan se acerco, tomo su pulso. No presentaba signos de vida, estaba muerta…

Dan la cargo. Fue al camino al templo.

La cruzada argenta, asediaba la ciudad aun no atacaban. Habían llegado 20000 hombres de refuerzo a las tropas cruzadas, no había ninguna esperanza ahora. A menos que la emperatriz llegue.

-tan aburridos estamos que, estamos jugando adivinanzas –decía Hao

-muy bien me toca –dijo Yoh – esbelta, cara angelical, ojos verdes y pelo azabache además de buenos… atributos

-no seas tan obvio hermanito: Fabia –le contesto Hao

-jaaaaa… Yoh siempre pierde –dijo Horo horo

-definitivamente no sirvo para esto –contesto Yoh –hablando de Fabia ¿Dónde esta?

-esta allá atrás del espíritu hablando junto con Thanatos –le contesto Hao

-¿Cuándo llegaremos? –pregunto Horo horo

-creo que hoy en la noche –dijo Hao

-haaa gracias. ¿Qué piensan de Dan? –pregunto Horo horo

-que es bastante raro –contesto Yoh

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo Fabia llegando junto Thanatos

-verán, creo que sabe muchas cosas que debió haber dicho hace un buen tiempo –contesto Horo horo

-si me parece como si quisiera esconder algo –relleno Hao

-yo concuerdo con ustedes, lo conozco desde hace 3 años cuando la orden acababa de crearse, siempre fue de un carácter raro. Parecía muy alegre y activo pero siempre parecía…

-como si se guardara algo –dijo una voz extrañamente familiar –hay muchas cosas que no saben de Dantalion

-¿Azrael? –pregunto Fabia

-el mismo –contesto Azrael

-¿y que tanto sabes de Dan? –pregunto Thanatos.

Azrael camino hasta el lugar de ellos se sentó junto a ellos y dijo:

-Dan tiene mas de 700 años, yo diría que va por los 1200. El es el dios antiguo llamado Dantilius

-¡que Dan es un dios! –grito Thanatos

-exacto Dan fue uno de los grandes dioses adorados por Dersia, Dan es la única divinidad viviente que ha sobrevivido en este mundo además de los Hede-hagan que están bajo el control del Kalgia. ¿Thanatos cual ha sido el momento en que Dan a liberado mas poder siendo ya templario?

-cuando lanzo la "ezeran" al rey demoníaco Thonder y a su ejercito de unos 9000 soldados, que iban a asediar la capital. Ese día se conoció como el día en que los demonios se extinguieron de la faz de Histeria –le explico Thanatos

-ok la "ezeran" la inmensa bola de energía solo constituyo un 15% de su energías, y por lo que se sabe la Ezeran devasto 18 kilómetros a la redonda, nada ni nadie sobrevivió en ese radio. Si Dan en este momento muriera todo estaría perdido, nadie podría detener a Kalgia

-por esa razón es tan poderoso –dijo Hao –me parecía raro que fuera mas fuerte que yo –dijo Hao en forma egocéntrica causo algunas risas, cuando viraron a ver a Azrael este ya se había ido.

Dejo una carta la cual decía, "cuando un dios muere una tormenta global se desata".

Dan ya había llegado al enorme templo. Venia cansado. Subió algunas escaleras. Entro a una enorme sala, al final se veía un altar algo extraño. Camino un poco hasta llegar al altar, recostó a Jeanne y se quedo admirándola un poco, en realidad era muy bella. Se levanto. Y se sentó en una esquina de la sala, solo tenia ganas de llorar. Estas tierras destruyen mentalmente a cualquier visitante incluso a una deidad

-¿un dios llorando? –dijo una doble voz muy aguda

-¿Quién es? –pregunto Dan

-Meriatal el único Hede-hagan que aun tiene mente propia

-lo siento gran señor –Dan se arrodillo

-debería yo arrodillarme –dijo Meriatal

-Meriatal que debo hacer, desde que entre aquí me siento débil, inútil

-además de que al entrar, pierdes tus poderes chamanicos… esta tierra te ira corrompiendo poco a poco, además te destruirá mentalmente. Bueno Dan.

-como te revivo –dijo Dan

-debes derrotar a mis cuatro antiguos compañeros, ¿pero creo que no has venido a revivirme?

-no señor, vine a destruir a Kalgia.

-Kalgia… creo que has caído en una mentira, acá no hay casi nada vinculado a Kalgia salvo mis cuatro hermanos

-¿y que pasa si mato a los 4?

-se te concederán 1 deseo menor

-¿como que? -Pregunto Dan

-por ejemplo revivir a alguien, además de liberarme.

-ok dime a quien tengo que matar

-Tomon… el sucio ve y mátalo. Rápido no tienes mucho tiempo

-si –dicho esto Dan hizo aparecer su espada y corrió hacia fuera del templo camino a Tomon, sabia donde estaba. Meriatal le dio a conocer mentalmente el lugar de ubicación de los 4.

Dan ahora si que se encontraba confundido. Que es lo que debía hacer, tenía en su poder a Nordraz la gema, le habían dicho que matara a los 5 colosos, tenia que de alguna forma revivir a Jeanne, que debía hacer. Iba a seguir el consejo de Meriatal y matar a sus cuatros hermanos caídos, así liberar a Meriatal. Kalgia no podría contra ellos 2 juntos.

Dan caminaba por el mismo desierto que atravesó al principio, el coloso se encontraba en la cercanías. Todo era raro en esa tierra.

-¿Cómo… se supone que debo matar a un coloso? –se pregunto así mismo Dan.

Asustado viro y vio a Tomon , solo se podía ver su lomo ya que se movilizaba como un gusano bajo tierra.

Dan fue directo a emboscarlo pero el coloso se metió mas al fondo y desapareció

-debes golpearle en 3 puntos diferentes –dijo Meriatal.

Dan busco a Tomon, miro para todos lados algo asustado, le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba algo mareado. Llego un momento en que ya no sintió mas ruido. Todo estaba en silencio, se dio vuelta y el coloso lo envistió enviándolo unos 5 metros hacia el lado, Dan se levanto algo adolorido, sentía como si un camión lo hubiera arroyado.

El coloso iba directo a chocarlo nuevamente, pero ahora era turno de Dan atacar.

Dan se corrió hacia una piedra, se quedo en frente y justo cuando Tomon estaba frente a el Dan salto hacia el lado y Tomon choco y quedo estancado con la roca. Enseguida Dan lo golpeo en sus ojos los cuales son 2 de sus puntos débiles. Dan aun muy asustado arranco lo mas posible del coloso. El coloso estaba ciego, y se movía hacia todos lados sin dirección, entonces cuando Dan tubo la oportunidad Dan salto en el lomo busco su punto débil y le enterró su gran espada. Dan salto del cuerpo inmóvil del coloso lo miro, y se marcho caminando, no camino mucho hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

Apareció frente al templo, se levanto el piso. Ya era de noche, no se veía nada todo era oscuro apenas se podía ver la palma de la mano

-Dan… has matado a mi hermano, no sabes cuanto sufro en este momento, pero esto debe seguir. Orgraz la mano de plata, ve y mátalo corre no hay mucho tiempo –

Dicho esto la noche se aclaro un poco más, y por lo menos ya podías ver algunos metros mas adelante.

Hao y los demás acababan de llegar a la ciudad y vieron a todos los soldados, en las ultimas horas habían llegado otros 20000 soldados eran miles de guerreros todo dependía de Dan en estos momentos.

Dan caminaba nuevamente, por una ladera. Su traje estaba todo sucio y roto, lo único que aun no estaba roto era su armadura. Hizo aparecer su casco y se lo puso. Solo podía hacer aparecer armas pero esas armas era simples espadas o armaduras.

Camino hasta encontrar una cueva totalmente oscura, no se podía ver nada, solo había algo ahí mas oscuro que lo demás

-esta tierra saca a lucir tus mayores miedos –dijo Meriatal

Del la cueva aparecieron muchos ojos, Dan retrocedió un poco aterrado por esa cosa, eso no era un coloso cuando esa cosa se dejo ver… era una enorme araña oscura. Dan asustado enseguida comenzó a llorar, le tenia terror a las Arañas, desde pequeño. Tenia una fobia a las arañas, no soportaba verlas, se quedaba quieto el tan solo verla, en este caso paso lo contrario Dan arranco, a toda velocidad, pero no pudo arrancar mas producto de una tela de araña que lanzo la gigantesca araña. La araña se acerco a Dan. Dan ya no podía mas lo único que quería era que todo esto pasara, apenas había entrado a esta tierra en la mañana, y ya sentía como si hubiera pasado meses desde que entro.

La araña se puso de frente y asombrosamente hablo

-¿listo para morir? –pregunto la Araña

-¡no! –grito Dan sacando su espada cortando la tela de araña y cortándole los colmillos, un par de patas y los ojos, la araña murió desangrada. Dan sabia que debía entrar a la caverna por eso entro.

Camino un poco, todo estaba oscuro y no se dio cuenta cuando iba en caída libre en un precipicio. Todo se volvió blanco. Todo ocurría de manera rápida y extrovertida.

Dan apareció en una cabaña, ahí estaba Yoh, Seri, Thanatos y Fabia

-chicos, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Dan algo aliviado por no estar en esa tierra

-nada –le respondió Fabia

-¿y los demás? –pregunto Dan, al escuchar eso Fabia comenzó a llorar al igual que Yoh y Seri -¡que rayos hice mal!, ¿por favor explícame Thanatos?

-pero si tu ya sabes tod… -Thanatos no alcanzo a terminar cuando Dan golpeo la mesa

- dime que rayos paso –le exigió Dan

-todos murieron, Hao, Horo horo, Ren, Archi y Baxer etc todos ellos murieron, Stanbriad callo al igual que Asarsia y Aderea, Kalgia gobierna el mundo, nosotros somos fugitivos.

-no no… ¡NO! –grito Dan, dicho estas cosas Dan volvió a aparecer en la caverna. Al otro lado del precipicio, cada ves se volvía mas claro y se podía ver mejor, Ya había experimentado 2 de sus peores terrores, cuales serán los siguientes.

Dan camino un poco mas, tenia sus ojos hinchado iba cansado, y desanimado, desesperado pero a la ves calmado, tenia una confusión total de sus sentimientos, y del espacio.

Dan camino hasta que se encontró con Thanatos junto con Fabia. No solo con ellos si no con todos, templarios y los demás. Thanatos estaba vestido de etiqueta mientras que Fabia estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, un velo y un ramo. Esto le pareció muy extraño, tardo un poco en deducir que pasaba. Esto era una boda. Le pareció extraño, miro hacia todos lados, Ren estaba junto con Tamao, Yoh junto Anna, Hao junto con Jeanne, Lizerg Junto con Seri, Horo horo estaba junto con una niña no la conocía. Todos sus amigos más cercanos estaban con una pareja, miro a sus lados y no había nadie, ¿que significaba esto?, en realidad Dan quería mucho a Fabia aunque la conociera poco igual la quería, por eso intentaba que Thanatos no fuera a espiar a Fabia, por que se sentía celoso. En ese mismo instante un ataque de ira invadió a Dan. Grito con todas sus fuerzas, se tiraba el pelo. Todos sus amigos lo miraban, algunos riéndose.

Dan no tardo en matar a algunos a amigos con sus poderes, lanzaba bolas de energía hacia todos los lugares

-nadie arruinara mi día –dijo Thanatos saltando y sacando sus 2 espadas, pero fueron destrozadas por Dan, luego Dan tomo a Thanatos del cuello, le pego un puñetazo en el vientre, y seguido de eso le enterró su espada en el pecho. Fabia era la única que seguid ahí, Dan fue donde ella iba tranquilo

-tranquila no te haré nada –decía Dan, pero Fabia le lanzaba cosas evadiéndolo y RECHASANDOLO, ese era el tercer miedo de Dan, ser rechazado por la mujer que quiere. Dan victimas de sus impulsos se abalanzo contra Fabia, la tomo del cuello, e intento asestar un puñetazo, pero la ilusión termino y golpeo la muralla con toda sus fuerzas. La sangre corría por su puño. Dan, lo vendo y siguió su camino, apenas logro salir de la cueva y para colmo, el coloso estaba a la salida de la cueva.

Apenas fue visto por el coloso, Orgraz le lanzo un pisotón por fortuna Dan logro esquivar el ataque. Dan seguía sulfurado, y ataco al coloso con toda su ira, total el coloso no era tan fuerte. Dan escalo por su pierna, el coloso intento sacárselo, pero no podía, Dan parecía poseído, no se lo podía sacar de encima, Dan no tardo en llegar a su cabeza y enterrarle su espada. Dan aniquilo por completo en un pestañeo al segundo coloso, tenia sed de sangre. Sádicamente siguió enterrándole su espada en la cabeza a pesar de ya estar tirado en el suelo, pero como la ultima ves todo se fue a negro.

Hoy xd estaba inspirado y termine dos capítulos (este lo hice en menos de 2 horas xd) espero que les guste n.n ya se acercan las muertes xd (sonó algo sádico)


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen por el retraso, se me corto la inspiración pero ya volvió xd Si les gusta Dan, algo muy malo le pasara Xd.

Así tengo algo que me inquieta mucho. Creo que Hao no murió xd en realidad leí el capitulo inquietado por tu review "Hao asakura" y en ninguna parte sale que Hao asakura… lo he revisado un par de veces xd así que no te asustes, Hao sigue vivito y coleando

Dan camino hacia el templo. Dan igual que la última vez apareció frente al templo. Camino un poco hasta llegar al altar, se sentó a un lado del altar y se apoyo en el mismo.

Todo su rostro estaba sucio además de su ropa, estaba toda sucia y rota.

-Dan deberías apresurarte, se que el ultimo coloso no fue nada fácil pero debes continuar –le dijo Meriatal

-sabes Merit, un día me sentí humano –le dijo Dan, parece que no escucho lo anterior dicho por el espíritu de el coloso

-fue hace 2 años, la guerra estaba por terminar, mi padre de esta reencarnación me fue a visitar, ese mismo día el rey y la princesa de Stanbriad nos vendrían a visitar. Nunca estuve tan feliz en todas mis vidas. Ese día cuando el rey llego, preparo una fiesta, hable un par de palabras con la princesa… ni siquiera me tomo en cuenta, pero no me importo en nada, pasaron los minutos mi padre se emborracho, intente irme pero mi papa me dirigía la palabra cada vez que podía, yo no lo tomaba en cuenta, pero llego el momento en que se subió en la mesa del rey, para llamar mi atención. Se callo de la mesa borracho. Todos se reían de mí y de mi padre. Jamás me había sentido tan… tan humano.

-Dan, ¿Por qué siempre quisiste ser un humano?

-no lo se… todo es mas bello, el ultimo segundo puede ser el ultimo para un mortal. En cambio para nosotros no Merit –dijo Dan levantándose -¿Quién es el próximo?

-Thar el dragón del amanecer, búscalo en el desierto

-espero que no ocurra lo pasado con el otro coloso

-cada vez será peor

Dan corrió camino al desierto. En el camino había un pequeño charco de agua, había 2.

Dan tenia sed por eso se acerco a uno de los 2 charcos. Vio su reflejo, era el de un ser muy angelical, brillaba

-¿Quién es el? –pregunto Dan

-Dan… eres tu por dentro Tu dios interior. Mientras mas bueno eres el ser reflejado en el charco será más hermoso. Mírate en el otro

Dan obedeció al espíritu y se vio, este era mas hermoso que al anterior, lo único diferente era que no brillaba

-¿y este?

-es tu parte humana

-¿humana?

-si, yo diría que eres mas humano que dios

-no eso es mentira, sigamos –Dan continuo Hacia un pequeño bosque, el cual era muy oscuro.

Los paso fácilmente, creyendo que iba a pasar algo extraño, pero no sucedió nada, Dan iba alerta en cualquier momento podría pasar algo. Solo camino hasta ver algo que le pareció muy extraño.

Todo el paisaje verde que lo acompañaba se volvió rápidamente, desierto, Dan pensó que el bosque era una ilusión igual que las anteriores, pero o era así, miro hacia atrás y ahí estaba el bosque.

Dan se quedo analizando un poco, pero su análisis fue interrumpido por Meriatal

-Dan el tiempo apremia, en ese desierto se encuentra nuestro enemigo.

-si –asintió Dan con su cabeza.

Dan camino un poco, se detenía reiteradamente. Pero iba a paso constante.

Avanzo por el desierto, hasta que sintió una poderosa voz. Era poderosa y aguda

-el destino de los dioses es muy diferentes al de los humanos –dijo la voz

-es Thar –dijo Meriatal –no lo tomes en cuenta, siempre fue débil mentalmente, de hecho fue el primero en corromperse.

-todos los dioses terminan corrompiéndose –dijo Thar que aun no se daba a conocer

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Dan

-el ejercito de Kalgia y su terror no será nada comparado con lo que se viene –dijo Thar dejando intrigado a Dan.

Dicho esto, al frente, a unos 100 metros de Dan apareció Thar emergiendo de las arenas, era enorme sin duda el mas grande de todos. La enorme bestia no era mas ancha de 10 metros, pero de largo media casi 1 kilometro, tenia por lo menos 10 alas.

La enorme bestia lanzaba rayos de electricidad a Dan. Dan los esquivaba apenas.

-fuiste un estupido al venir aquí Dan al entrar has roto el sello ahora podré escapar –Dijo Thar escapando de Dan, escapando de las tierras.

-jamás lo alcanzare –dijo Dan tirándose al suelo

-¡Dan escucha no fuiste el dios mas venerado por los Dersios por perder las esperanzas de esta manera! el mismo Thar lo dijo el sello de estas tierras se esta rompiendo, tienes un poco de tus poderes de vuelta –dijo Meriatal incentivando a Dan a pelear

-tienes razón –dijo Dan levantándose rápidamente.

Como tenia un poco de su poder Dan corrio a toda velocidad, casi alcanzaba a Thar el cual ya volaba por encima del gran templo.

Dan vio el templo. Lo podría subir usando sus súper saltos y como el templo era mas alto, que el alto del vuelo de Thar caería encima del dragón y ahí Dan seria el vencedor.

-Dan has corrido mucho, todavía el sello no se rompe completamente, no tienes todo tu poder –dijo Meriatal –déjalo ir

-pero si lo dejo no podré revivir a Jeanne…

-si podrás, tengo un plan. Lánzale esto a Thar –dijo Meriatal

-¿que es? –pregunto Dan recibiendo una especie de Lanza

-es una lanza purificada lánzala y romperás el sello

-¿y por que no me la diste antes? –pregunto Dan

-el sello era muy poderoso jamás podrías haberlo destruido con la lanza –le explico Meriatal

-muy bien entonces –Dan lanzo con toda su fuerza la lanza. Iba tan rápido como una flecha en menos de 5 segundos el sello se rompió, se vio como si un vidrio se rompiera alrededor de la tierra prohibida -¡vamos Thar escapa! –grito Dan.

-no Dan, algún día pagara por sus actos

-¿no nos faltaba un coloso? –pregunto Dan

-no no, Thar lo mato hace mucho –le dijo Meriatal

-¿y por que rayos no me lo habías dicho antes?

-no lo sabia –gruño Meriatal –lo deduje recién por su aura, además su poder ahora es mayor

-ya entonces supongo que Jeanne debería, ¿revivir?

-supuestamente – le contesto Meriatal

-muy bien entonces vamos

Fueron al gran templo. Dan ya no se sentía tan melancólico, pero se sentía sintiendo raro.

Entraron al templo pero había 3 hombres, acompañados por Azrael. Jeanne estaba amordazada. En una esquina de la sala.

Dan la pareció muy extraña la escena

-¡te dije que los mataras a todos, incluyendo a Meriatal! –Le grito Azrael –la idea era destruirlos y así acabar de una vez por todas con Kalgia

-no seas mentiroso débil niño, Dan ustedes han sido engañados por este humano –dijo Meriatal –nosotros nos quedamos en esta tierras vagando, olvidados por Kalgia, Kalgia perdió toda conexión con nosotros hace un buen tiempo

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Azrael? –pregunto Dan

-¡cállate! ustedes arruinaron todo el plan –dijo Azrael –la idea es que al menos la mitad de los salvadores entrara en estas tierras

-¿y para que? –pregunto Dan

-para matarlos como lo haré ahora contigo –dijo Azrael

Azrael ataco con una espada, era una espada negra que emitía un ruido extraño.

Dan esquivo el ataque, pero recibió un flechazo de uno de los soldados

-Meriatal ahora puedes materializarte lleva a Jeanne a la capital yo los alcanzare después –dijo Dan sacando la flecha de su pierda

-muy bien –Meriatal se transformo en su forma pequeña (así como el espíritu de fuego) y libero a Jeanne, los dos salieron del templo, Meriatal se hizo más grande y se llevo a Jeanne, camino a la capital

-son unos malditos. Me conformo con matarte ti nada mas –dijo Azrael

-no podrás conmigo –dijo Dan, pero recibió 3 flechazos en el pecho. Dan callo al suelo adolorido si bien, era un dios. Aun quedaban rastros de la maldición de esas tierras, por esa razón seguía siendo humano

-Dan va a llover, y muy fuerte –dijo Azrael, Dan entendió enseguida. Se paro y le enterró su espada, el después de todo también era mitad humano ahora. Dan serró los ojos al apuñalar a Azrael, luego los abrió y se fijo que no era Azrael si no uno de los soldados. Azrael y los otros 2 soldados restantes estaban a las espaldas de Dan, cada uno lo apuñalo unas 4 en la espalda. Dan seguía vivo pero ya no podía luchar mas.

-que te dije Dan ibas a morir. Y adivina quien planeo todo esto. Fueron Thanatos y Fabia

-¡QUE! –exclamo Dan

-ellos al igual que Kalgia te temen y saben de lo que eres capas. Por eso Fabia mando a estos soldados conmigo para matarte –le dijo Azrael

-pero como… no puede ser –dijo Dan que yacía en el suelo

-mira e aquí las dos pruebas –los dos soldados se asomaron su cuello, tenían una marca en forma de S que representa que están enlistados en el ejercito de Stanbriad –además mira –Azrael le mostró una orden de ejecución en contra de Dan

-verán como Kalgia y los reinos humanos caerán

-¿y como, acaso serás tu el que acabe con los reinos humanos y Kalgia? –pregunto Azrael con sarcasmo

-no imaginas quien será –dicho esto un leve pero constante lluvia cayo, Dan había muerto

-muy bien el trabajo esta hecho, volvamos con la emperatriz –dijo Azrael

En el palacio de la capital. Estaban Hao, Fabia y Thanatos, el último veía por el balcón la extraña lluvia y como las tropas enemigas se retiraban. Thanatos estaba furioso. Lo que hizo Fabia estará bien se pregunto Thanatos.

-Fabia, con esto la guerra se termina –dijo Hao

-si es solo una muerte, una muerte que evitara miles si no millones de muertes –dijo Fabia – ¿Qué opinas Thanatos?

-que lo que acabamos de hacer esta mal –dijo Thanatos

-¡que! –exclamo Fabia

-que lo acabas que hacer esta mal sabes, los Templarios no debimos haber confiado en Stanbriad

-¡Deben confiar ustedes trabajan para la emperatriz! –Grito Fabia –ustedes me sirven

-no Fabia, llegaste muy lejos, no sabes que acabas de hacer

-terminar la más grande guerra de Histeria –dijo Fabia

-no, acabas de sellar el destino de este mundo. Fabia nosotros los Templarios declaramos la guerra contra el imperio de Stanbriad –dijo Thanatos –les diré a los chicos lo que acabas de hacer, veras a quien seguirán. ¡Hao! Seguiras el camino del mal junto a ella –dijo Thanatos apuntando a Fabia –o vendrás con los templarios

-Fabia… yo te dije que lo acabas de hacer estuvo muy mal, Thanatos iré con ustedes

-¡que! Hao tu no puedes hacer eso –dijo Fabia

-vamonos Hao a decirle a los demás –Hao salio camino a buscar a los demás -¿sabes Fabia?

-que

-una niña de pelo rozado me dijo que perderíamos la batalla contra la cruzada –dijo Thanatos

-pero no la perdimos –decía Fabia apunto de llorar

-si la perdimos, Stanbriad perdió la batalla –le dijo Thanatos. Thanatos arranco a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Todos los chicos que vinieron de la tierra se fueron junto con Thanatos. En cambio Hao fue en busca de Jeanne. La lluvia seguía mucho más fuerte.

Thanatos iba a llevar todas las tropas Templarias dispersas por los reinos humanos a la tierra prohibida por que era un buen escondite.

Lamento que sea tan corto pero es que por ahora solo hay eso xD no se preocupen que el fic continuara


End file.
